Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anti-microbial compositions, and particularly to anti-microbial compositions including extracts of Aucklandia lappa Decne and Punica granatum. 
Description of the Related Art
Chronic pharyngitis is an inflammation of pharyngeal mucosal tissue leading to swallowing difficulties, throat irritation, such as itching, dryness, or pain in throat, dry cough, nausea, and/or vomiting when brushing teeth. A variety of factors can induce chronic pharyngitis, including, repeated episodes of acute pharyngitis, upper respiratory tract disease, changes in climate and geographical environment, temperature, humidity, poor air quality, tobacco and alcohol stimulation, spicy food, dust, harmful gases, radioactive radiation, and/or systemic factors. Traditionally, clinicians have mainly used antibiotics and/or anti-inflammatory medications to control microbial infections and inflammation associated with chronic pharyngitis. These drugs typically have an unpleasant taste, are prematurely discontinued by patients, and have other complications.
Thus, an anti-microbial composition for treating chronic pharyngitis and oral cavity infection solving the aforementioned problems is desired.